Talk:Thaddeus Ross (Earth-616)
When was it ever confirmed that the red Hulk was Samson? What interview or specific issue? --GrnMarvl14 15:06, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :Still not confirmed. :--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 01:44, 27 June 2008 (UTC) ::Unconfirmed thus far. I think it's a red herring. Red Hulk referring to Banner as a "milksop" is a clue I think. Personally, I'm betting my money on either this guy or this guy. Yeah, I know... they're dead. But we all know that the afterlife comes with a revolving door in the Marvel Universe.--Brian Kurtz 05:32, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Favorite RED HULK seems to be one of my favorite villains because hes friggin red that brings out the evilness plus hes not Bruce Banner so it makes his character unique,hes not just another one of Bruces alter egos but evil.Hes the perfect villain!!! Green Hulk Is The Strongest One There Is THERE IS NO WAY THE RED HULK COULD EVER DEFEAT THE GREEN HULK. NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS BECAUSE THE MADDER THE GREEN HULK GET THE STRONGER HE GETS. THE RED HULK GETS HOTTER THAT'S NOT IMPRESSIVE. GREEN HULK WILL ALWAYS WIN!!! Sorry, lost my temper there. Oops! The Hulkster 18:18, 14 April 2009 (UTC) RICK JONES SMASH i heard on comic vine that rick jones is the red hulk!but if thats the case,why would he attack bruce banner? :Red Hulk is NOT Rick Jones. Rick Jones has been confirmed as A-Bomb/Abomination, who we've seen fight the Red Hulk. Red Hulk's identity is, currently, unknown and any guesses are just that...guesses. :--GrnMarvl14 22:56, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::Agreed. It has even been speculated that Dr. Samson was the Red Hulk and this has been proven wrong as well (See ). No reason to speculate and we will find out soon. --M1shawhan 23:05, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :::My money is on it being General Ryker. Extreme hate for Hulk, lost love one, successfully made many gamma superhumans. Either him or Talbot but Ryker's the favorite. Then again does Rick know Ryker to ID him? That may give more support to Glenn.--Vincent1875 02:25, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Possible Father In a recent Fall of Hulks, he shared a small romance with Thundra and it's also revealed that by one kiss she managed to get Green Hulks DNA for Lyra, and she kissed Red Hulk...they may be a possibility that Red She-Hulk could be Zachariah Zuan 23:58, March 7, 2010 (UTC) : Unlikely. It was insinuated that Red She Hulk was made. If she were his daughter she'd have been born a Hulk.--Vincent1875 04:55, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :: true, but mainly I was wondering how i'd insert this info into the article...as it's not much, but it could be important Zachariah Zuan 07:41, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Stats Are you actually getting your stats from somewhere? Because in Gamma they list his Intelligence as 3 and his fighting skills as 4. Either provide a reference or don't change it again.--Vincent1875 08:16, March 10, 2010 (UTC) : I assume your referring to my undo, I wouldn't class him as that stupid, he's smarter than the hulk and beat the hulk...but thats my view, so i wont revert unless I get reference Zachariah Zuan 17:44, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :: No, he's smarter than Savage Hulk, who's not that smart, not smarter than any Hulk. So basing his intelligence on him being smarter than a child like guy is ridiculous. Also those are official numbers given by Marvel in FotH Gamma so it's not about opinion.--Vincent1875 20:44, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::: hence why i'm not arguing o.o Zachariah Zuan 22:10, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :I've restored the stats to the actual numbers from Fall of the Hulks Gamma. Please don't change them again without referencing a newer power grid from an actual Marvel comic. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 02:04, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Disappointment I really thought that Rulk would end up being Gremlin and that Red She-Hulk would be Jarella. I was disappointed by this. Anybody else? --Docpalindrome 02:37, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Well it was pretty obvious that they were American. Hinted at military too. Gremlin is Russian. Jarella is dead and gone. She was buried on her planet and I don't believe any of the villains know where that is. It would be a huge stretch there for one of them to go into the microverse, find the planet, dig up and restore the long dead body(assuming the soul remains), and then turn it into a hulk(who for some reason has emotional ties to Earthlings besides Hulk).--Vincent1875 05:39, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yea, can't say who they chose to be these characters were the best choices, but what can you do? :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 02:34, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I actually like the choices. Gives Thunderbolt a bit more depth and gives him a more updated motivation, and gives Betty a new existence. The only problem with them being Gremlin and Jarella is that we knew from Red She-Hulk's first appearance that there was SOME sort of connection between the Reds that existed before their transformations. I don't believe there ever was a connection between Gremlin and Jarella. ::--GrnMarvl14 02:41, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Formerly Energy Absorption? Red Hulk has lost the ability to absorb energy? When did this happen, or should Formerly be removed from Powers and Abilities? Arrancar79 23:03, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :He was told it had been removed in by Banner, but later told in that that had been a lie. May have some reduced capacity, but I honestly can't remember the exact wording, so I may be imagining that. :--GrnMarvl14 00:29, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks, so it was a lie that he lost the ability to absorb energy? If that is the case would it be ok to remove Formerly? Arrancar79 00:47, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Don't see why not, unless someone feels like looking it up and correcting me (and please do, if you can). :::--GrnMarvl14 01:00, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Article Name Shouldn't this be named Thaddeus Ross (Earth-616) as opposed to Red Hulk (Thaddeus Ross)--HED - HalfElfDragon 05:47, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :See the top of this page for an explanation. :--GrnMarvl14 01:36, June 15, 2011 (UTC) did anyone but me notice that Ross loses his moustache when he turns into the red hulk? :I don't think there's a single person who hasn't noticed. Fairly certain entire essays have been written on it. It's quite the phenomenon. :--GrnMarvl14 02:03, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ::it must be all tha gamma radiation - it just biurns ot off. Now wait a second... how come it regrows when he chhanges back? Oh, I know! He's actually a mutant with the uncanny power to grow a moustache! Really fast!--edkaufman (talk) 00:07, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Galactus Who keeps adding Red Hulk nearly killed Galactus? Its a lie, plain and simple. Red Hulk tried to threaten Galactus and was immidiately stomped. AntiPatriot (talk) 19:08, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Sliding Time Scale The information about Thad's early life is no longer considered current due to the sliding time scale of the Earth-616 universe. The article here states that he fought in World War II and the Korean War. This is no longer the case as per . In that story it depicts Ross as a young boy playing with Nathaniel Richards while being cared for by his aunt Betsy Ross at the end of that issue which takes place in the early 50s. Someone is going to have to go in and update the info there. The summary also details how his father fought in World War I and grandfather fought in the American Civil War, these facts will likely no longer be accurate. But instead of going in and changing it myself I think we should have a census on the matter, so here are my suggestions: * Remove references of the specific relation of the Ross family who fought in World War I and the Civil War. We can assume that his family still comes from a military background and thus, we could say that past family members fought in those conflicts, just not specifically mention them as his father and grandfather. I'd say we go for vague references like "Members of the Ross family fought in x and y conflicts" that way whenever there is another Time Scale Slide we don't have to go back and constantly change something that was likely a passing comment in some random issue of Hulk. * Remove the historical references about Ross' military career -- ie fighting in the Korean War and World War II -- as this is now no longer the case. We can probably consider these topical references much like mentions of Reed Richards and Ben Grimm fighting in World War II in early FF issues. I would suggest that we adopt Marvel's typical means of "generalizing" the statements, instead of "World War II" stating that he was involved in a "European conflict", and instead of "Korean War" we state that he fought in a "conflict in Southeast Asia". Comments? Nausiated (talk) 22:32, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Rename I'd say we could move this page back to Thaddeus Ross (Earth-616). The fuss over this character winded down a long time ago, the Google friendly page name is not necessary. Also, he's no longer the Red Hulk. :--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 22:07, April 27, 2015 (UTC)